Circle of Runes
by Quill of Thoughts
Summary: What happens when a strange girl with tattoos turns up by the Big House? And just happens to be one of the Big Three, yet hasn't been attacked by any monsters at all? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, here is my first Percy Jackson fanfic, so not to many flames, yet I don't really care. Just to let you know, the main character is an OC, so if you don't like that, then don't read this. Also, the main character's whole frame of mind and ethnicity is original also. So, the first few chapters are boring so I'll upload the first few now. Please r&r!**

I looked out the grimy window out to the stable for the Pegasi and the lake that was nearby, longing to lay out in the sunlight again, like in the days when I was just one of the last nomads in America. I was tired of sitting around in this small room and not being able to do anything. No one in this blasted camp trusted me, so I was stuck in this dark, dank, room and wait to see what they will decide about my fate. Yet, the worst part about it is that I know why they don't trust me.


	2. Chapter 2 Revalations in the Dark

**A/N: So, here is where some of the main character's weird mind/ethnic quirks come out. Capital letters mean important words/names, unless it is at the beginning of a sentence, just to let you guys know. You'll learn more of her back ground in the next chapter, not to mention the story starts to pick up then. This is pretty much just background. **

I'm a daughter of Hades. I never even met my father, and they automatically don't trust me. Granted, I did survive for sixteen years without being attacked by anything at all, up until about two weeks ago: I met up with a small monster, a young hellhound, yet I had thought it was just a Rottweiler. I then had wandered onto the land of the one sanctuary for half-bloods. Someone found me hiding out by the big house on the hill, and immediately sent me to see who was in charge. They saw who I was, and locked me up in a room and only open the door up to slide meals in.

I probably should let you know about myself a bit though, before I go on. I am a sixteen year old girl. I'm about 5'6, looking like I've come from Native American decent and I've traveled with a group of about six people for my whole life. We knew about the gods and goddesses—the Lords of Light, we called them—and we knew I was a daughter of one of them. It was why we had always placed the Runes around the camp, to protect ourselves. They told me to come here if ever I was separated from them to come here, and so I did. I came for Sanctuary, and I received a prison cell.

Their lack of trust is completely unfounded.


	3. Chapter 3 Light at the End of the Tunnel

**A/N: Some of you have mentioned that the camp locking the main character up is a bit overdramatic, so I have a reply to that. This takes place about two weeks after the battle against the Titans, and despite eveyone knowing full well that the Titans aren't out to get them anymore, they can't help themselves about not being a bit skittish and paranoid. You'll learn that in this chapter. So, here the story line starts to pick up. Not to mention you learn more about the main character—i.e. her name—and some recognizable characters. I don't own any of the characters, other than the main character. And the Ah'Teiya. You'll learn about them in this chapter. Please R&R!!!**

During the next meal, a girl about my age walked in with a meal and sat in a corner, her Bronze knife sitting on her knee. She was just sitting there, watching me as I at the rolls and soup that she had brought in with her.

"Who are you?" she asked me cautiously. I looked up from the bowl of soup before I answered.

"I doubt you want my personal history, so I'll give you my name. Sedna," I told her softly. "I must now ask the same question of you, as is custom. Who are you?"

"Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena," she told me. "I assume you know why you're being locked up? I would expect more struggling if you didn't. It would be logical."

"Not all things in this world are Logical. This camp for example. Our existence. Not all things can be logical," I replied.

"Okay, who are you? Now I want to know your past," she said, raising her hands. I stood up and pulled off my shirt as a reply. She stared at the tattoos running up and down my back and arms. They were traditional for my family, the runes of protection that protect us from wild animals, creatures of the night and ill wishes.

"I am one of the Ah'Teiya, a group of nomads here in the New World. We are detached from society, choosing instead to roam around in the few wild places left. We are very secretive, and know much about what you know as the Greek Gods. We call them the Lords of Light though, they are our protectors and we know the paths of magic. These markings along my body are the Runes, placed along our internal paths of life. We know many things which have been lost to the world." Annabeth just stared at me.

"I—I thought you were an orphan," she said, obviously dumbfounded. I smiled and sat back down.

"Just because I don't have biological parents watchin' out for me, doesn't mean I don't have a family," I replied softly. "Now, would you mind telling me why I've been locked up in here for about two weeks, at least?"

"Actually, that's why I'm here. We—the camp officials—believe that you are in league with the Titans. I doubt that that's true now."

"Titans?"

"The gods that were around before the Greek gods."

"Oh, the Dark Lords of the Abyss. That's impossible. The Runes prevent them from coming close to me," I told her. She shrugged.

"I'll see about getting you moved to one of the cabins. Do you know who your mother or father is?"

"Hades, Lord of the Caverns. I've known for my entire life. There were several of us in our troupe," I informed her.

"And you never had any encounters with monsters?"

"I already told you, the Runes protect us. How long until I can go outside and see the stars again. I've never gone without seeing the stars for so long. I miss seeing Andromeda," I told her. Annabeth stood up and walked out of the room, locking it before she walked off. Gods, I hated it when I was ignored.


	4. Chapter 4 To See the Sun Again

**A/N: So, there have been many people putting this story on their favorits/alerts lists, yet not reviewing! Please review! Basic summary, Sedna finally gets out of that room, and into camp. Bonus points to the person who can figure out what language the runes are. Now, without any further ado, the next chapter:**

"Well, come on out. The camp director and I want to talk to you," a man in a wheel chair told me. I opened my eyes from the light sleep I was in. Checking that my various Bronze knives were in place, I stood up and followed him into a large room where a man was drinking a diet Coke and playing some sort of card game. Taking in his appearance, I realized who he was.

"Lord Dionysus. To what do I owe this occasion?" I asked, bowing.

"Hmm? Oh, the girl. Well, Chiron, explain things to her," he said, barely taking his attention away from his card game.

"Of course, sir," the man in the wheel chair said. Turning to me he continued, "Well, I am Chiron, the Camp Activities Director. He, of course, is Dionysus—usually known as Mr. D—the Camp Director. When we found you around the camp, we had no clue as to who you were, and so we decided to put you in protective custody. Annabeth told us what you told her, and so we have decided that you are of no threat now, and you will be moved into the Hades cabin. Niko will help you get used to the camp and the way things work." I nodded and followed Annabeth, who was standing near the door, out into the sun.

"You had better be on your knees thanking me. You have no clue as to how hard that was," Annabeth told me.

"Either the Fates would have allowed it or not. It may have seemed hard, yet it wasn't. What is this Nico character like?" I asked her.

"Dark, brooding, goth, pretty much like Hades in general," she replied. "Here. This is where you'll be staying while you're here." I looked up at the black stone cabin and back at Annabeth. "Nico's a good kid. A bit backwards at times, yet still good. I wouldn't worry about him."

"I wasn't worried about him," I said. "There are no windows. No way to see the stars."

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out. I'll see you tomorrow," Annabeth said as she walked off towards a different cabin. I walked into the obsidian cabin and saw a boy who looked to be my age (is there anyone older or younger than me here?) with dark hair and eyes.

"Who are you? I didn't think they had found any other half-siblings of mine," he said.

"Nico di Angelo, I presume?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes, who are you?"

"I am Sedna Ah'Teiya. A daughter of Hades. I was told that I would be staying here and that you would be…helping…me adjust to a permanent settlement," I said. Nico chuckled under his breath.

"Is this some sort of crazed joke being played on me?" he asked. Looking out the door, he called, "'Kay Dad, this isn't funny anymore! I know I don't have any other half-siblings at all!" I laughed out loud.

"Being a Daughter of the one of the Lords is not something to joke about," I said. "Yet I obviously won't convince you through words so…" I stepped up towards him and placed a tattooed hand on his forehead and murmured, "Gwelder." The Rune for see.


	5. Chapter 5 A New Place to Live

**A/N: Flashback time! **

I showed Nico my past, hoping that it would convince him…

_I was born just outside the Dwellings, in the desert. It was sixteen winters ago. My mother died in childbirth, and my father was nowhere to be seen. The rest of my troupe and family took me in and raised me. I was tattooed at a young age, like the rest of the children. I was also known to be a Daughter at a young age. My father appeared at my sixth birthday celebration—it took place high in the mountains, a day's travel away from the Dwellings. Anyway, my father appeared for my sixth birthday. Lord Hades. My troupe treated him as is proper, and he told me he was my father. The troupe started placing the Runes around the camp that night to protect me. As it turned out, there were three other Sons and Daughters, not counting myself. Apparently Hermes was a frequent visitor before we were born. As we traveled, we encountered no monsters because of the protective power of the Runes and we traveled steadily closer to this camp. We were told that should we ever get separated from the troupe we should come to the camp. I learned many things, from magic, to ancient languages and beyond. Yet all things come to pass. After sixteen winters of a wonderful life, I received the honor to be reminded that all things are on a knife's edge. I got the honor of watching my family who wasn't a Son or Daughter be killed by a hound from Hell. Fortunately, the Sons and Daughters of my troupe had Bronze knives that were given to us from a passer-by a winter previous. We saved ourselves and we elected to go our separate ways. I still do not know what has happened to them. I decided to follow advice and head here. Lord Hades had told us where the camp was, so I traveled without sleep to come here. Finally, I passed the Tree and slumped against the house for some well-deserved sleep. They found me there, and moved me into a locked room inside the house. And now I'm here. _

I pulled my hand away from his forehead and he staggered back, gasping for breath.

"What, did you forget to breath?" I asked him with a smile. He sat down on a near-by bed and nodded slightly.

"So that's why another bed was moved in. I apologize for accusing you of lying. I do have one question for you though; you don't seem to have any of the powers that I do," he said.

"I've spent energy developing other powers and not the ones characteristic for Children of Hades. Protective fields, transformation, elemental manipulation and the like," I replied.

"Another thing. You always slept under the stars, yet there aren't any windows here. What will you do, sleep under the stars?" he asked me. "Outside with the harpies? At night?"

Rolling my eyes, I nodded. "Where else? After at least two weeks without the stars to keep me company at night, I need to have some stars visible. Besides, protective circles are some of the easiest Runes to make."

"Okay, if that's what you want. I'll wake you up in the morning, so that you have enough time to get ready for the day before breakfast," Nico told me. Nodding, I stepped out the door and noticed that the sun was nearly setting.

"Erybyn y pŵer dŵr a cherrig, diogelu fi drwy y nos o beryglon cudd," I muttered under my breath. I was walking around a small area of grass in a circle, drawing a circle in the dirt, then going back and inscribing the Runes for Stone, Water, and Protect along the edge of the circle.

"What did you say?" Nico asked me softly. I turned around when I was finished and saw him watching me intently as he sat on the stone steps.

"I said, 'By the power of water and stone, protect me through the night from hidden dangers. The basic Protection Circle runes. I changed the elements, of course, yet not much else was changed. I don't know much about what sort of things could harm me here, yet that protects against the basic things. Why?" I asked him.

"I was wondering. Do you think I could learn that?" he asked me.


	6. Chapter 6 A Meeting

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in ages. School got in the way of writing. So, here's the next chapter. (2 chapters on a night! Lucky you!) Some quick comments before I get on with the story: **

**Sedna and the Ah'Teiya are NOT related to Native Americans, or have anything to do with Avatar. **

**I'd like to see a character that has no hint of a Mary Sue—and IdiosyncraticInk, she's a murderer. There's her negative. And she's not ashamed of it. It'll come up later. **

**And this is the end of this A/N. I'm getting into the swing of the story, so these chapters might be longer now. Please review, yaddah yaddah, and here's the story!**

"Why?" I asked Nico. He shrugged slightly. "Is it because you truly want to learn, or is it because you want to impress your father?"

He stood up and glared at me. "I do not need to impress my father. He is already proud of me for what I did in the Titan War. I want to learn for _my_ sake." I simply smirked at him, slightly amused at his reaction.

"The Gweld symbol isn't just one-way. I can see into your mind easily—your pathetic, untrained mind. I doubt you would be able to perform even a simple creation spell that the smallest child performs with ease."

"Lies!" Nico shouted, throwing his sword at me. It would have been a fatal hit, had it have connected. I side-stepped the blade and it sunk in the ground behind me. With a shout of frustration, he ran at me with another knife he had. I took another step to the side, held my leg out, tripped him and I kneeled down on Nico's back.

"Lesson one: don't let your anger get the best of you," I told him as I stood back up. Flipping over, he looked at me, a disbelieving look on his face.

"You mean you're going to teach me? Why? One minute you're refusing outright, and now you're going to teach me what you know?" I had to admit, it sounded crazy, even to my ears.

"Well, I don't really don't have much of a choice if you're going to try to kill me in my sleep. And besides, it's an even trade. You teach me about this camp and your society, and I'll teach you my ways. We might want to ask our father though. I don't really want to incur his anger by teaching you. I'll be committing blasphemy by doing this anyways," I replied.

"Oh. We can deal with that tomorrow. It's getting dark, and I've been up since dawn. I'm headed to sleep," Nico said. I nodded and slipped into my circle so that I could sleep also.

I woke up the next morning, early and slightly before the sun rose. I gathered my thin blanket, stuffed them in the bag that I always kept with me and erased the circle. The protective powers wouldn't work once the sun rose, so I might as well just erase it now. Then, just as the sun started to come up over the horizon, a man looking to be in his twenties walked up to the cabin and stood next to me as I said my daily prayers to the sun. When I finished I looked over at him.

"It's nice to see that you still follow your ways despite being separated from your family. I appreciate the daily prayers," he told me.

"Lord Apollo," I said, bowing. "I merely try to show my appreciation for the gifts that the Lords give us. Do you have any news for me? I've asked Lord Hermes, yet I've heard nothing. I've even asked Lady Iris. Still nothing. Are they truly all dead?"

"It's hard to say. Yes, they are still breathing, and their hearts are still beating, yet with the advent of the attack on your family, they've abandoned all of the old ways. Apparently they think that it isn't safe. Hermes didn't want to upset you. I also wanted to let you know that your family got Elysium. All of them. And your father'll be here a few minutes after Nico wakes up. I figured you would want to know."

"Thank you," I said as I sat down on the ground. "Do you know when that will be?"

"In about five minutes. Nico is waking up now, he'll get dressed and your father will be here. Speaking of getting dressed, you might want to get into some clean clothes." I nodded absently. Despite already have talked to my father on a few occasions before, I was still nervous about meeting with him again.

"I'll get dressed once you leave. No offence, yet I like my privacy. No one in their right mind wakes up and is about before dawn, so I think I'm pretty safe," I replied.

"Fine then. I'll leave now," Apollo said. I nodded and he flew off in his sun chariot. I pulled a clean set of clothes out of my bag and quickly changed. Just as I was finished, yet another person walked up to me.

"Daughter."

I turned around and saw Lord Hades standing there close to the entrance of the cabin. "Lord Hades. I trust that you are well?"

"I am doing as well as can be expected. Where is my son? And do you know somewhere private where we can talk for a while?"

I shook my head. "I don't know where much is around here. Why don't you ask Nico? He's inside, and he should be awake." Hades nodded, and walked inside the stone cabin. I sat on the steps, listening in on their conversation, yet not wanting to intrude. A few minutes later, Hades and Nico walked out, and motioned for me to follow.

We stopped at the bed of a small creek that ran behind the cabins to talk. Hades chose to stand, whereas Nico and I sat on the sandy ground.

"Why do you want to learn her arts? It's hard, and you can lose control easily, causing wide-spread destruction. I doubt Sedna has told you, yet she caused a desert to form in the middle of the Rockies when she tried to make a single flower the first time. It can kill you, Nico," Hades said.

"I still want to learn. I hate feeling useless, and having nothing special about me. Why can't I do this?" Nico asked.

"Nico, these arts are difficult, and near impossible to learn unless you've grown up with it for your entire life. You have to learn everything about it, or none at all. There's no in-between point," I told him.

"No! I _will_ learn it. I will!" Nico said, standing up. I looked over at Hades, who looked back at me.

"There's no way we can dissuade you?" Hades asked. Nico shook his head. "I don't want to force you, so I'll give my consent. Just don't die." Nico nodded and I sighed. There was a good chance that Nico could die, yet I wouldn't tell Lord Hades that. Nico would start his lessons, I would be his teacher, and my neck would be on the line if anything happened to Nico.


End file.
